


Sanvers Week Day 5: Domestic

by ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Half-Alien Alex, Maggie in love, Non Binary Alex Danvers, Other, There's tracing of markings, nb!alex danvers, nothing too racy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair/pseuds/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair
Summary: Maggie and Alex at a date night in Alex's apartment.





	Sanvers Week Day 5: Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> So! @syllabicacronyms on Tumblr needs some loving guys! They're awesome as hell and fun to talk to! They've had their hand in Half-Alien Alex, and honestly, these fics probably wouldn't happen unless they had pushed me to do so. So credit is due!

“So,” Maggie started through her giggling, “let me get this straight.”

She rested her left elbow on Alex’s dinner table, arm up and hand splayed open towards Alex as she laughed.  Maggie was smiling so brightly it must have hurt as she fought to control her laughter.

Maggie looked at Alex, watching as the half-alien flushed a deep red and hid half their face in their open palm.  The position made Maggie giggle again, half doubling over as she tried to control her laughter.  Alex could only groan again, bending over and crossing their arms against the table.  They hid their face in the space their arms had made.

“S-So,” Maggie choked out, “you and your sister set the _bathroom_ on _fire_?”

The groan that answered her question only made Maggie laugh harder.

“Not my best moment,” came the muffled response to Maggie’s question.  Alex finally picked their head up with a gentle sigh as they showed their blushing face to their girlfriend.

“It’s a really, really long story.”

“Oh,” Maggie giggled, “I think I have time.  I don’t work tomorrow, and I know you don’t have classes until noon.”

Alex just groaned again, the blush on their face deepening in color as they realized that, yes, their significant other was actually listening, and actually following what Alex was doing, and when they were doing it.  Warmth bloomed in their chest, spreading the feeling of glee throughout their body.  No one had done that before.

Maggie watched Alex as the bartender-slash-bioengineering student’s face deepened and took on a very slight violet tinge. She searched their face and, even as Alex prepared themselves to tell their story, Maggie found herself wanting to kiss them. 

She touched her lips as Alex sighed, the blush beginning to die away slightly.  Maggie watched as the violet color faded, leaving Alex’s face as red as a humans’ would be. The same embarrassed expression remained on their face.

Maggie couldn’t help the warm feeling that bloomed in her chest, spreading like the branches of a tree would.  She moved a bit, placing her chin on her palm as she looked up at Alex and their handsome face.

Alex leaned forward in their chair and rested their bare forearms on the table. They were wearing a short-sleeved button-down flannel shirt that showed off the ink on Alex’s arms.  The tattoos glowed slightly, something that Maggie was still getting used to herself.  But the heavily muscled arms made Maggie want to jump Alex right then and there.

She’d never gone for the very butch, very masculine women.  But with Alex, it just seemed right.  There was no one she’d rather be with now that she’d seen Alex.

Alex put their hands together and began to play with their fingers, a shy smile appearing on their face.

“Well,” Alex started, “where I was from, Zerox, there’s a rite of passage.”

“When you approach the age of five Earth years, or ten Zeroxian years, there’s this paste that is applied to your skin.  It’s normally placed on the left side of your chest, where our heart is.”

Maggie nodded, tipping her head to the side as she listened to the other.  She watched as Alex reached up and took the collar of their button-up shirt in their hand.

“Woah!” Maggie cried before she could stop herself.  “It’s okay! No need to strip.”

She knew for a fact that Alex Danvers was not shy about their body.  Maybe it was because Alex was originally raised by an alien.  Maggie knew that there were certain species that had no care for trivial things like nudity or being self-conscious. She’d never heard of the Zeroxian species, but she figured it was one of the races without the barriers of nudity. 

Alex laughed, however, and simply unbuttoned the first few buttons and pulled the shirt open.  Maggie almost expected to see bare skin, but instead, there was a white wife beater and a binder under the button-down.  But now that the button-down was pulled out of the way, Maggie could see the start of one of the tattoos.  It was more faded than the others, and Maggie had this strange inkling that just maybe, this was the first markings that Alex would have gotten.

 “This spot right here,” Alex said as they pointed to a faded area, “is where I got my first marking.  It’s always placed by a parent or the person who was raising you.  It didn’t matter if it was your mother, your father, or your parent. Mom started with a tree.”

The marking started around Alex’s armpit and wrapped around to the right side of their chest, though Maggie could only see bits and pieces with the binder and the shirt in the way. She went to reach out across the table to touch the markings, but caught herself just in time.

“You can touch,” Alex reassured her.  They reached out and took Maggie’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

Maggie, unable to reach across the table, instead stood and carefully walked over to Alex.  The Alien smiled as Maggie came to stand in front of their chair.  Alex took their hand and carefully guided it to their chest, to feel the smooth skin where the paste had sunk in and began its job.

Maggie traced the lines as far as she could, feeling small indents and bubbles where some of the ink had reacted badly to Alex’s human genes.  For the most part, the skin itself was smooth, unlike some tattoos.

“My mother was the only one I had. Sure, I had my grandparents, but they weren’t happy I was part human.  Demanded that I be taken back to Earth to live with my father.  But they were overridden,” Alex explained.

“The parent or guardian uses a fine brush and creates a design on their child.  It doesn’t matter what it is. It’s said that some parents just close their eyes and do whatever comes to them.  That’s what my mother did.”

“So what does yours mean?” Maggie asked as she trailed her hand into the area of Alex’s left shoulder.

Alex just simply shook their head as a shiver ran through them.  It was Maggie, they knew.  Maggie’s touch felt good, unlike when other people wanted to touch their skin.

“It doesn’t mean anything.  It just marks us, and tells us we are adults, that we’re no longer children and able to take on the burden of the world.”

There was silence for a moment as Maggie simply ran her fingers across Alex’s body, tracing the designs over and over.

“When we mature, the paste reacts with our bodies, and designs are laid out on our skin. No one knows why, but it’s something that my people have done for centuries.  It’s normally painless, and leaves the skin smooth, like a birthmark would,” Alex explained. They put their hand over Maggie’s as the other went back to the left side of their chest and began to trace again.

“Why is yours bubbled?”

“I’m half human,” Alex deadpanned.  “And slightly allergic to the paste they used.  I had a high temperature for days before my markings would react again, and grow.  It stops growing when you’re fully matured, and leaves these markings.  It’s a rite of passage.”

Maggie nodded, still in awe of how beautiful these patterns were.  She reached her hand up, Alex’s following, and carefully traced the one that trailed up to nape of Alex’s neck and wrapped around the back, as if it were half of a collar.

“Wait,” Maggie said, frowning as a thought came to her.  “What does this have to do with setting the bathroom on fire?”

The blush on Alex’s cheeks reappeared, and Maggie couldn’t help but laugh.  She bent down a bit and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips. 

“We can save that story for another time,” Maggie promised, and kissed Alex again.  Alex made a soft humming noise as they wrapped their arms around Maggie and pulled them down to sit in their lap.

_Yeah_ , Alex thought as they tipped their head to the right.  _I like this better anyway._

 


End file.
